Ouvrez les yeux les garçons !
by Diesel95
Summary: Bon ceux qui pensent qu'on peut se disputer ainsi dans une simple amitié lèvent la main. La salle resta résolument bras croisés. Wes releva les sourcils et Travis eut un raclement de gorge " on aurait pas du continuer la thérapie " songèrent ils simultanément.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

— je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Travis Marks se redressa d'un seul coup tournant la tête rapidement et claquant par la même occasion le clapet de l'ordinateur. Sur sa tête s'était inscrite une expression de la plus pure innocence.

— Arrète madame la Sainte Vierge Marie, répondit la voix acide de son coéquipier j'ai parfaitement vu ce que tu faisais et je ne te laisserais pas passer tes prochaines semaines à t'exercer à ce jeu stupide simplement pour impressionner Kendall qui soit dit en passant ne s'intéresse absolument pas à toi.

— Apocalypse Moon n'est pas un jeu stupide et Kendall craque pour moi depuis le début, c'est flagrants elle m'a même tiré en pleine tête. Wes ne put empêcher un rire cynique de franchir ses lèvres et il attrapa l'ordinateur sèchement.

— Cette fille viens de larguer Travis 2.0 tu ne crois pas qu'elle va se mettre avec la version de base non ? Il commençait à s'éloigner l'ordi coincé sou le bras mais Travis le retint

— sérieux j'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me charrier là dessus vu ton passé ! Le Lieutenant Wes se retourna, piqué au vif les sourcils froncés prêt à défendre chèrement sa place

— quoi mon passé ? j'ai aucun problème avec mon passé

— oh que si mon ptit pote t'en as un gros de problème à quand remonte ton dernier coup ?

— c'est personnel ça ! Travis leva les yeux au ciel

— allons bon vu l'inexistence de tes activités sexuelles je ne comprends pas ce que viens faire le personnel là dedans. Puis il aperçu une très légère rougeur sur les joues de son coéquipier, il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que _ça_ n'arrivait jamais quand il avait foiré un rencard. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Wes regarde moi. Le lieutenant s'exécuta, toujours avec ce léger dédain mais la rougeur s'accentua. Non ! Le grand brun sauta en l'air le poing levé dans un grand cri de victoire. Wes s'est trouvé quelqu'un Wes à enfin réussi à passer à autre chose ! Le dit Wes après avoir eu l'air légèrement amusé de l'enthousiasme de son ami l'attrapa par le bras et le cloitra dans un bureau.

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je n'ai rencontré personne !

— Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi Wes, je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc. Aussitôt dit et sur un juron de son partenaire il rejaillit dans le couloir pour tomber nez à nez avec le capitaine Sutton. Celui ci se gratta un peu le ventre puis sourit en voyant Wes sortir.

— Félicitations mon grand mais j'espère que vous aurez toujours la tête au travail par ce que j'ai une mission importante à vous confier. Estomaqué le blond resta un peu la bouche ouverte cherchant ses mots puis commença à s'énerver.

— C'n'est pas vrai, vous me dites ça à moi alors que _lui_ se les passe à la chaine depuis deux ans ! Retour immédiat de l'air de sainte vierge accompagné cette fois d'un sourire confident

— ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine je vous l'avais dit, il oscille encore entre jalousie et admiration à mon égard…

— Travis, commença t-il avec un ton suggestif, pourquoi ne raconterais tu pas l'histoire de cette merveilleuse conquête dont le nom n'était en réalité pas Sylvie mais Sylvain hmpff. Le brun lui avait collé une main sur la bouche et reprenait face à un Phil perdu.

— Capitaine on vous écoute cette mission ? Terriblement désespéré il les invita dans son bureau ou flottait cette toujours acre odeur d'encens et de bambous.

— Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs agents alors j'aimerais vraiment que cette mission vous revienne, en plus on verrait de quoi vous êtes capables en dehors des arrestations habituelles.

— Arrestations habituelles ? s'exclama Travis, la dernière fois je vous ferais remarquer que Wes a failli être tué et que je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule. Le gros homme secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

— Bien ! alors je devrais certainement vous octroyer quelque jours de repos désolé messieurs. Heureusement pour eux Wes reprit les choses en main après un regard courroucé à l'imprudent

— ce que l'agent Marks voulait dire capitaine c'est que nous ne reculons devant rien nous sommes donc les candidats idéaux, Hein Travis ? Celui ci acquiesça vivement sous un petit sourire narquois. Comme si l'atmosphère n'était déjà pas assez lourde et chaude en cette fin d'été il alluma un nouveau bâton d'encens faisant tousser ses deux agents et sortit les dossiers sur la table,

— Thomas Mendwick, il semble être impliqué dans un trafic de drogue vraiment important qui s'étendrait sur toute la côte ouest des États Unis et malgré tous nos efforts nous n'avons jamais réussi à le pincer, les témoins se suicident plutôt que de parler, les preuves n'en sont finalement pas et nous l'avions attrapé une fois mais ses avocats, parmi les meilleurs nous ont forcé à le relâcher. Il a commis des actes de violence mais personne n'a porté plainte, les victimes se taisent inventent des excuses et rentrent chez elles sans avoir même voulu nous donner quelques informations. Les deux collègues se regardèrent puis Travis laissa échapper un souffle surpris et écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

— Mais… eh bien qu'est ce qu'on a alors ?

— des soupçons, de trop gros soupçons pour attendre patiemment les preuves, le meurtre irrésolu de Mme Carthy l'an dernier pourrait être en corrélation avec ça ainsi que nombre des affaires non résolues depuis trois ans c'est un gros poisson les gars. Oubliant tout à fait leur différents ils se regardèrent ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et joignirent instinctivement leurs poings.

— c'est super boss on prend ! Sutton les regarda d'un petit air sadique par dessus ses lunettes et un sourire se prit sur ses lèvres annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle ils ravalèrent leur joie aussitôt

— Vous ne croyez pas que ça allait être aussi facile n'est ce pas ? Cette mission nécessite une analyse une réflexion et un professionnalisme à tout épreuve en particulier à cause des avocats, Wes se rengorgea, c'est pour ça que Mitchell on a besoin de toi sur le coup. Mais cette mission est dangereuse, vous allez être en contact avec des personnes pas franchement fréquentables, des types armés des dealers, tout à la fois, ça sera sportif et il ne faudra pas avoir froid aux yeux, Marks tu es notre homme… mais, - et c'est là que les deux comprirent que quelque chose clochait, en même temps leur boss était plutôt avare de compliments – étant donné du risque et de l'importance de cette mission il faut que je sois parfaitement sur que vous ayez progressé dans votre thérapie et que vous ne risquiez pas de tout faire capoter sur une ridicule dispute de vieux couple.

Wes se passa une main sur le visage devant l'air réjoui du gros homme, il avait parfaitement compris là ou il voulait en venir et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Travis, lui écarquilla les yeux en lançant comme si, bien sur ç'était évident

— Bah ok on vous le certifie on vous le signe je peux même jurer sur la tête d'une de mes mères si vous voulez. Phil Stutton leva un index boudiné et l'inclina de gauche à droite comme un pendule en faisant avec sa langue un désagréable petit bruit de succion.

— C'est le Docteur Ryan qui me dira personnellement ce qu'elle pense de vous et ensuite, moi seul déciderai. Dans un concert de jérémiades et d'exclamations outrées il les congédia.

Les deux étaient sur le balcon du commissariat, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté en silence.

— On pourrait kidnapper son fils… ou son mari non qu'es –t-en dit ?

— si t'a d'autres idées comme ça merci de les garder rien que pour toi, non il faut qu'on joue l'entente parfaite,

— Arrète ça mec tu sais très bien que quand on le fait elle capte direct, c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire couiller. La nuit s'infiltra entre eux noire et calme, apaisante par toutes les senteurs fraiches qui remontaient après l'écrasante chaleur de la journée. Wes se retourna après un grand soupir et regarda le brun qui avait les yeux perdus dans l'immensité sombre piquetée de lampadaires orange et commença légèrement à comprendre ce que l'on pouvait lui trouver. Sa mâchoire se découpait de profil, serrée par intermittence et le vent qui se levait agitait légèrement les pans de sa veste en cuir, soudain Travis se retourna et plongea ses yeux gris verts dans ceux de son coéquipier qui surpris ne chercha pas à tourner la tête. Un faible murmure sortit de sa gorge.

— je crois qu'on est vraiment dans la merde.


	2. Chapter 2

J_e remercie mes reviewers dont Angela et Strange citronL les anonymes._

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des français dans ce topic et j'en suis ravie ;) _

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Jour 2

— Bien nous allons commencer, aujourd'hui sera consacré aux intimes confidences de chacun et de chacune. Pour cela j'ai invité une collègue adepte d'une méthode… bien particulière qui m'a fait le plaisir de passer nous voir malgré son emploi du temps de ministre à Boston.

Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Lyn Spentlove.

Une seconde suffit à Wes pour voir la splendeur de la créature qui entra dans la pièce et laissant quelques secondes ses yeux trainer sur le fourreau grenat qui la moulait il observa la réaction des autres, beaucoup trop professionnel pour être lui même déconcentré.

Grimace acérée chez les femmes, nonchalance difficilement contrôlée chez les hommes et bien sur Travis, immuable dans sa galanterie bouffonne, qui ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller lui baiser la main. La femme à laquelle il donnait une trentaine d'années sourit assez ironiquement tout à fait consciente de son petit effet et s'assit. Après les avoir tous passés un par un de son regard bleu sombre, elle revint sur le lieutenant Mitchell et resta un peu accrochée sur lui intriguant les différents participants. Le silence se fit dans la salle et Wes regarda autour de lui dans un air feint d'incompréhension, son éternel petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres. Il écarta les mains pour lui signifier n'avoir rien à cacher et le sourire de la nouvelle psy s'accrut.

— Vous êtes le Lieutenant Wesley Mitchell, elle prit une pause, encore plus intéressant que ce que m'avait raconté Elise… elle fit voleter ses boucles d'ébène et échangea un regard complice avec le docteur Ryan devant les yeux ahuris de tous les « patients ». D'habitude ce n'était pas sur Wesley qu'on s'arrêtait c'était sur la fraicheur de Dakota, la bonhomie de Peter ou l'exubérance de Travis mais aucunement sur cette froide indifférence caractéristique du lieutenant blond. Lorsque le silence se fit trop épais pour ne pas être gènant, la psy habituelle frappa un seul coup dans ses mains pour ramener vers elle sans en avoir l'air toutes les attentions. Son professionnalisme avait beau être à toute épreuve on ne pouvait manquer la pointe de joie derrière sa voix lorsqu'elle annonça calmement

— Le docteur Spentlove est à l'origine d'une toute nouvelle thérapie visant à mettre à jour les aspects les plus cachés de votre personnalité. Jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'est jamais trompée sur un seul de ses patients mais je vous prévient pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre, souvent lorsqu'elle annonce le bilan on observe beaucoup de déni. Wes leva les yeux au ciel _allons bon qu'allaient ils encore devoir faire ?_

— Exact, reprit la jeune femme maintenant concentrée sur l'ensemble du groupe, pour faire simple je vais donner des mots, des phrases très rapidement et le patient me donne son ressenti de la manière qu'il souhaite, je préfèrerais sous forme de mots mais l'important est que ce soit ce qu'au plus profond de lui y trouve un écho. Elle battit de ses longs cils d'une manière adorable et eut une moue d'humilité, que Wes pensa parfaitement calculée. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux du lieutenant toujours empreints de la même ironie au contraire de l'attendrissement attendu, une étincelle traversa ses prunelles. C'est en quelque sorte un don, continua t'elle pourtant, car les phrases me viennent naturellement et ensuite en y repensant je peux dégager un schéma des intériorités refoulées…

Travis regardait d'un œil suspicieux le manège entre Wes et Lyn et ne sachant si c'était de la jalousie ou quoi ne put s'empêcher de demander

— Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous lisez dans l'esprit des gens en fait ? Un ricanement sarcastique finit sa tirade un peu abrupte pour son caractère d'ordinaire enjoué et si Ryan le regarda étonnée, Spentlove se tourna vers lui et durcit le ton, imperceptiblement,

— Exact ou plutôt je déduis, ça nécessite une excellente concentration et une mémoire très bien entrainée c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Wes étouffa un éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire et avec acrimonie se gaussa de lui. Alors quelqu'un voudrait que je lui révèle quelque chose ?

Comme les patients restaient cois, le Docteur Ryan se décida à intervenir,

— Mlle Spentlove ne va pas réaliser d'intrusions dans votre esprit, elle va mettre à jour certaines choses pour améliorer votre connaissance de vous même.

— oui ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai quasiment jamais trouvé de personnes psychopathes ou folles dans le fond. Souvent l'on vient me dire quelques mois après combien mes révélations ont été bénéfiques.

— Quasiment ? Releva Travis - apparemment déchainé aujourd'hui - d'une voix mordante. Mais elle ne le regarda pas et offrit un sourire tout niais à Dakota qui venait de lever une main hésitante.

— Si c'est pour mieux se connaître moi je veux bien. Les deux psy échangèrent quelques rapides opinions sur Dakota et son copain puis l'entretien démarra, il ne dura pas du tout longtemps et Lyn ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se tourna vers le jeune homme

— Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui vous aime tant, vous devriez bien prendre le temps d'exposer toutes vos pensées sur le bébé qu'elle a dans son ventre…

— pourquoi ? Il regarda sa jeune femme un air d'incompréhension peint sur la figure

— C'est un sujet d'inquiétude chez elle, de ne pas tout connaître de votre point de vue la dessus… Instinctivement Dakota caressa son ventre un peu rond

— N… Non Non ! Pas du tout je sais qu'il sera le père idéal ! Lyn lui prit la main.

— Il ne le prendra pas mal, puisque j'ai vu exactement la vérité, elle se tourna vers le garçon tu le sais n'est ce pas que ce n'est que ce qu'elle ressent en elle même? Les deux amoureux se prirent alors dans les bras et se jurèrent fidélité amour éternel, honnêteté sans faille etc… sous les yeux exaspérés de Wes et pour une fois de Travis aussi et ceux attendris de toute la salle. Ils entreprirent dans une démarche de bonne foi totale de s'écarter du groupe pour se mettre à l'autre bout de la salle et commencer des à présent l'urgente discussion. Alors les couples se levèrent à l'unisson et un braillement ininterrompu monta dans la pièce, tous voulaient que le docteur Spentlove les examine.

* * *

— À bientôt utilisez au mieux les informations du Dr Spentlove ! Elise se racla la gorge en voyant que, comme d'habitude, ses deux seuls pensionnaires qui n'étaient pas en véritable couple étaient quasiment déjà partis.

— Wesley ! Travis ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est uniquement les trois mots que vous avez prononcés durant la séance qui me permettront de juger votre aptitude à partir en mission ? Restez là. Wes fit un geste très professionnel en rajustant sa veste de costar, il pensait, à juste titre que moins ils passaient de temps chez le docteur Ryan moins elle avait de preuve à retenir contre eux.

— On a déjà une enquête sur le feu madame, nous devons rester concentrés sur notre travail.

— si vous ne restez pas Stutton devra trouver d'autres lieutenants, je suis sur que Kate et Amy seront tout à fait ravie de ça. Les deux comparses se retournèrent d'un seul coup, estomaqués. Elise arborait un sourire innocent et Wes perdit son sang froid. On ne rigolait pas avec le bouleau.

— Vous… vous nous faites du chantage ? Travis lui posa une main sur la poitrine pour retenir son élan de colère mais il n'était pas moins calme.

— Laisse moi faire Wes, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la psy. Laissez mois vous dire que c'est absolument incroyable que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que vous se rabaisse à des pratiques dignes d'un vulgaire écolier. Vous êtes là pour nous aider pas pour nous entraver dans l'ascension fulgurante à la hiérarchie ! Derrière lui son coéquipier acquiesçait, la psy gardait son air angélique et Lyn avait très légèrement plissé les yeux s'accaparant tous les détails de la scène et les mémorisant assidument. Mitchell sembla remarquer le manège des deux femmes,

— Travis on devrait obéir nous n'avons pas le choix mon vieux. Le brun fit une grimace dégoutée et s'assit bruyamment suivi par son plus discret collègue.

— Lyn va vous faire une véritable séance, dont moi seule connaitrai les résultats et ensuite _je_ déciderai. Travis leva les bras au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, qui secoua la tête en signe de manque d'inspiration.

— Si vous trouvez tout au fond de lui la véritable raison de ses conquêtes compulsives merci de la révéler, nous aurons résolu l'un des grands mystères de l'humanité, ne put tout de même s'empêcher de lancer Wes.

— Et la raison pour laquelle tu t'obstines à boire tes jus de légumes qui puent le cadavre elle est pas mystérieuse peut être ?

— si je dois recommencer la cure impériale c'est à cause de toi Travis, qui passais ton temps à t'empiffrer sous mon nez

— c'est une blague ! Il se tourna vers Elise, écoutez docteur je m'apprêtais à suivre son régime pour l'encourager, quand… Le docteur rit devant leur naturel resurgissant et les arrêta d'un signe de la main.

— Ok ok stop les garçons, qui veut commencer ? Personne ? Lyn une préférence ? La jolie brune pointa Travis lui tirant un juron et ils s'installèrent face à face.

* * *

— voilà c'était la dernière question.

— Ouf, machinalement Wes n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer à la phrase du Dr Spentlove. Au moins vingt minutes qu'elle n'arrêtait pas à un rythme de mitraillette de le bombarder de mots et de phrases, il avait bien essayé au début de résister et de répondre ce que sa raison lui dictait mais trop vite s'était emballé ne parvenant plus à raisonner suffisamment vite pour l'esprit diaboliquement aiguisé de la jeune femme. Lui sortant le mot spontané que son cœur formait, oh il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, pour l'avoir vu faire sur Travis il savait pertinemment que le brun ne comprendrait rien à l'échange lui même d'ailleurs ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait livré.

Apparemment ce devait être intéressant puisqu'elle coula un long regard oblique à Ryan avec des mots sibyllins qui eurent le don de les agacer au plus haut point.

— Je suis sure que tu vas être toute étonnée, cette séance est l'une des plus fructueuses que j'ai jamais faite, puis elle se tourna vers Wes. Mis à par ça, je ne suis qu'une invitée la déontologie ne m'interdit donc pas de vous offrir ça. Maintenant à bientôt nous devons parler.

Furieux, Travis regarda la carte blanc cassé tourner dans les doigts de son coéquipier surpris, et se retenant de faire une remarque désobligeante sortit à grands pas de la salle.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à la porte et contrôlant difficilement sa voix pour la maintenir dans un murmure, le brun se mit à s'énerver

— je l'aime pas c'te meuf mon pote tu peux être sur que si on es interdit de mission c'est à cause d'elle !

— Mais tu serais pas jaloux, toi par hasard ? _Eh Merde_ sans savoir pourquoi cette petite phrase fit battre le sang aux oreilles de Travis et il sentit la chaleur lui remonter dans le corps jusqu'à ses joues, heureusement mates. Sa voix un peu tremblante mais qu'il tenta de rendre goguenarde franchit ses lèvres.

— Qu'est ce que t'entends par la ?

— Eh bien d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui as les femmes et celle ci t'a royalement ignoré pour s'intéresser à moi, surement par ce qu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête, au contraire des crétines écervelées qui te servent de conquêtes. Imperceptiblement Travis s'était détendu lorsqu'il avait compris le sens de la question.

— Je serai ravi de rapporter ça à Jonelle

— Arrête tu sais parfaitement que je ne parlai pas d'elle.

Un éclat de rire de l'autre côté de la porte les alerta, ils se penchèrent contre le bois, tendant l'oreille mais ne purent rien entendre d'autre que des exclamations étonnées de Ryan et des _Non _! _c'est pas vrai_ ! _En es tu sure ?_ Doucement ils se regardèrent, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils et s'éloignant pour pouvoir parler à leur aise commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous donne rendez vous dans une dizaine de jours pour le prochain ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic qui décidément me plait bien et m'inspire, je remercie les reviewers qui me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer ;) et sur ce vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE III

— Vous ne voulez pas me le dire n'est ce pas ? Lyn secoua la tête et un véritable sourire cette fois ci, pas niais mais presque carnassier s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne le _sais_ pas voilà tout. Elle but un peu de son verre, apprécia le luxe de la chambre d'hôtel d'un regard circulaire et poursuivit, par contre je sais que vous ne me croyez absolument pas quant à l'efficacité de ma technique.

— Ah… lu dans mon esprit aussi ? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil taquin mais éluda la question. Puis je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez donné votre carte ? Les demandes doivent affluer si j'en juge par votre… il s'embourba un peu et elle lui attrapa les yeux le perçant de deux iris outre mer.

— ne me forcez pas à vous révéler tout ce que j'ai appris… mais vous devez bien le savoir… Qu'est ce qui vous différencie du reste de la salle ? Il soupira feignant la lassitude,

— s'il vous plait je fais assez de thérapie avec votre amie sans que vous en rajoutiez. Comme elle attendait patiemment il s'exécuta non sans lever les yeux au ciel, Je ne vous crois pas.

— Votre collègue non plus ne me croit pas.

— Oh Travis ? Bien sur que si

— non, il est juste très en colère contre moi essayez encore.

— je n'ai pas bavé sur vous dès que vous êtes entrés.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas une bête, je me contrôle. Elle secoua la tête et s'allongea dans une pose lascive,

— j'aimerais tellement vous aider… enfin bon la vérité est que vous m'intéressez beaucoup.

— On appelle ça du rentre dedans, au demeurant me voilà fort étonné, quel mystère puis je bien avoir que votre « analyse » ait manqué ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la pique châtiée que le portable du lieutenant se mit à vibrer, il vit la tête de Travis s'afficher et décrocha aussitôt.

— Wes je suis en bas je t'attend !

— Quoi ?

— Stutton vient d'appeler, on est convoqué au commissariat !

— quoi ? Pour l'enquête ?Il bondit sur ses pieds, j'arrive ! Il s'excusa auprès de la jolie psy qui sortit avec lui tout en le pressant de pouvoir une nouvelle fois discuter ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête sans toujours vraiment bien comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver.

Néanmoins grandement flatté qu'elle s'intéresse autant à lui, il lui servit un chaleureux au revoir et un baiser tout près des lèvres.

Non loin de là Travis regardait d'un œil mauvais le manège de son coéquipier et enlevant rageusement son casque vint s'appuyer un peu brusquement sur la portière de la Chrysler. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire brusquement rappliquer.

— Putain Travis t'es obligé de brutaliser ma voiture ?

— qu'est ce que tu fous avec elle Wes ?

— Travis ta jalousie ne doit pas dépasser les bornes et rejaillir sur mon véhicule ou je t'en interdit l'accès à l'avenir.

— Tu peux s'il te plait arrêter ça ?

— Arrêter quoi ?

— Ah Jonelle tu tombes bien, figure toi que Travis me fait une scène depuis tout à l'heure par ce que l'ultra sexy nouvelle psy m'a passé son numéro et a très envie de mieux me connaître.

— C'est une femme intelligente ? demanda la jeune femme tout en se remettant à l'examen de ses cadavres

— Très.

— Alors c'est normal, Travis ne t'énerve pas de toute manière tu te serais fait des nœuds au cerveau en parlant avec elle. Captivé Wes se pencha vers la jeune femme,

— Oh j'ai l'impression que c'est du vécu, il t'est arrivé ça à toi aussi ?

— c'est bon arrêtez ça tous les deux, d'ailleurs Wes j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu as accepté alors que tu m'as très clairement dit que tu avais eu un rendez vous avant hier. Ébahi ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et s'empêtra un peu dans ses pensées,

— Euh mais je ne t'ai jamais dit ça enfin… je…

— Très décevant Wes toi aussi tu te mets à courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois. Satisfait Travis ne put empêcher un « bien fait pour ta gueule » de sortir et la jeune femme leur mit une feuille dans les mains. J'ai refais les analyses sur le corps de Mme Carthy

— C'est elle ? fit Travis en se penchant sur le corps

— Travis c'est un homme ça,

— Pardon mais ouvert en quatre c'est pas franchement facile à deviner. Jonelle lui donna une tape sur la tête et continua,

— l'ancien légiste avait trouvé des traces de ricine, poison classique. Mais en faisant des analyses plus poussées j'ai découvert une substance très rare, enfin chez nous. C'est le venin d'une grenouille vivant dans la forêt amazonienne. Mais… dites moi d'ailleurs c'est vous ou les filles sur le coup ?

— euh bah justement, on savait pas trop on y va maintenant on voulait prendre un peu d'avance, Stutton doit nous le dire. Ils sortirent rapidement et se retinrent de courir dans le couloir.

— ça va le faire, dit sèchement Wes, t'inquiètes pas, il reçu une tape amicale dans le dos et tous deux entrèrent dans le bureau. Et restèrent scotchés.

— Capitaine mais qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça ? Vous… vous savez ce que c'est au moins ? Stutton ôta l'énorme « collier de perles » de son cou et le fit rouler entre ses mains tirant une bouffée de chaleur à Wes au souvenir de soirées devant son écran. Les deux agents restèrent yeux écarquillés et sans voix.

— Eh bien les garçons, vous voilà bien stupéfaits devant le cadeau de mon ami Morris. Travis tenta une diversion

— Peut être pourriez vous ranger ça monsieur et nous parler de l'enquête. Mais ça aurait été trop facile et le capitaine n'était pas homme à renoncer. Il brandit innocemment son trophée, ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur chacune des boules qui le composait comme en se récitant une prière mentale.

— vous voyez c'est une sorte de chapelet à bonne résolution chacune de ces boules représente…

— Une bonne résolution on a compris monsieur, dit très vite Wes, et ça marche sur le principe du chapelet qu'on égrène. Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel.

— Vous le connaissez bien cet ami Morris ?

— Ah très bien, nous avons fait l'armée tout les deux

— Et est il euhm comment dire plutôt penché du côté des euhm, Travis n'eut pas le temps de finir, son coéquipier l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie

— vous avez l'air très occupé capitaine hein, on est vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé finissez votre truc rangez le et nous reviendrons. Il claqua la porte et tout deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir plutôt silencieux à cette heure là. Wes se passa la main sur le visage signe d'intense réflexion puis demanda, légèrement rouge.

— Alors t'as reconnu toi aussi ?

— C'est ces perles de… Les joues en feu tous deux, ils fixèrent leurs chaussures.

— je me demande comment il a pu les avoir. La porte du bureau se rouvrit d'un coup et le gros bonhomme en jaillit son joujou entre les mains. _Bien sur mais quelle tête de mule celui là !_

— Les garçons _enfin_ mais qu'est ce que vous me faites vous avez l'air stressé, essayez le ! _Eh merde le boulet_ Il fourra le collier dans les mains de Travis qui se recula comme si il avait été brulé et le lâcha. _Bravos Travis, voici une réaction très mesurée_ Après quelques instants d'hésitation de tous les côtés, Travis finit par se baisser ramassa l'objet que grâce au ciel le capitaine décida de ranger. Les coéquipiers remercièrent dieu un bon millier de fois, enfin concentré le capitaine s'assit et sourit.

— bravo les garçons ! Le docteur Ryan a dit que vous étiez autorisés !

— wouh ouh ! C'est pas vrai mon pote ! On a réussi putain de merde ! On est guéri ! Phil leva un doigt et immédiatement le lieutenant compris que quelque chose clochait.

— Messieurs, le docteur Ryan souhaite cependant que vous continuiez les leçons pendant votre mission.

— Quoi ? Capitaine on n'aura pas la tête aux petites confidences si on doit arrêter ce Mendwick

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

— Allo ?

— _Allo Capitaine ?_

_—_Ah c'est vous, je dois vous remercier il marche à merveille.

— _Tant mieux, les deux l'ont vu ?_

— Oui d'ailleurs leur réaction m'a beaucoup étonnée, ils ont viré au cramoisi comme si c'était un objet honteux, je n'ai pas compris

— _Génial_

— pardon ?

— _Non… je disais euhm vous avez fait comme convenu ? Ils risquent d'être jaloux sinon ils le voulaient pour méditer._

— Bien sur j'ai inventé un ami Morris, mais ça ne leur ressemble pas de s'investir tant dans un exercice que vous leur donnez.

D'un côté du fil on se demanda comment se sortir du pétrin face aux remarques observatrices du capitaine

— _c'est pour ça que je les ai autorisés, ils font beaucoup de progrès ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher la pression. Auront ils à être beaucoup tous les deux durant cette mission ? _

— Je ne comprends pas… ils sont coéquipiers donc normalement oui.

— _Mais pas plus que d'habitude_

— Eh bien ce sera plus long, il y aura de longues heures de planques, de longues heures de travail sur les preuves etc…

— _fort bien, sur ce, bonne nuit Capitaine_

— bonne nuit à vous aussi.

* * *

_Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) pour vos avis etc… ça fait toujours plaisir, _

_Les vacances étant là, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans maximum une semaine. À bientôt! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout prêt qui va faire avancer les choses : Quand Travis se pose des questions, les répercussions pour Wes peuvent être inattendues j'espère que ça vous plaira Bonne Lecture !_

_Contente que ça te plaise Laboon^^_

_Et un grand merci à Njut-Gadji qui me suit ;)_

CHAPITRE 4 : Jour 4

— Alors récapitulons, Mendwick a déjà braqué quatre bijouteries dans ce périmètre déclara Wes, et la cinquième et dernière du coin se trouve boulevard Kennedy, logiquement celle ci se fera un vendredi soir comme toutes les autres. Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Travis, l'heure étant un peu tardive pour rester au boulot et après une énième querelle sur l'endroit où ils allaient acheter la nourriture, Travis avait réussi à faire cuisiner Wes non sans s'attirer un monceau de reproches sur ses placards dépourvus d'ingrédients « sains et comestibles ».

— On ne sait pas si c'est Mendwick, personne ne peut le prouver,

— Arrête un peu quasiment tous les coupables arrêtés lors des quatre premiers cambriolages on déjà été photographiés en sa compagnie.

— Des photos Wes ce ne sont que des photos, pas des preuves notre but est de trouver les preuves pour l'inculper _lui_

— Eh bien c'est en faisant parler ces témoins que nous remonterons jusqu'à lui ! Wes commençait à s'énerver de l'évident manque de volonté de son coéquipier.

— Aucun n'a parlé jusque là tu crois franchement que ceux ci vont s'y mettre ? Wes enfin !

— Eh bien vas y quelle est ton idée laisser ces pauvres gars se faire dévaliser tous seuls génial quelle bonne idée Travis ! Celui ci sans répondre à la provocation sembla s'abîmer dans de lointaines réflexions laissant son collègue déboussolé. Il se reconcentra néanmoins sur le dossier. Si l'influence de Mendwick est telle que le capitaine nous l'a décrite alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il se mouille dans des cass aussi minables non ?

— Mmm… Travis avait les coudes sur les genoux et regardait fixement le sol, se mâchonnant les lèvres.

— le truc c'est justement pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est ce que Mendwick organiserait des braquages systématiquement ratés alors qu'il a les moyens de faire des coups presque parfaits. Il tira une autre fiche et la pointa du doigt, regarde Aout 2012, on a démontré grâce à son Adn qu'il s'était introduit chez un adjoint du ministre de la défense pendant son sommeil. Un chien, quatre enfants, une femme des alarmes partout pas d'effractions ni de remue ménage. Rien. Classée affaire non élucidée. Qu'est ce que t'en pense Travis ?

— Mmh… Wes se retourna furibond de capter si peu d'attention et sa voix claqua dans l'appartement

— ça ne te dérangerait pas de montrer _un peu plus_ d'intérêt Travis ! Celui ci sembla sortir de sa rêverie et se rendre compte de la colère de l'autre, qu'est ce qui se passe t'es pas déconcentré au travail d'habitude, à part quand Kendall est dans les parages mais bon ça… Il ne répondit même pas à la pique ce qui pour Wes était signe d'un grave problème. Il décida de ravaler sa colère et d'essayer de comprendre, malgré la tête de nœud qu'était son collègue peut être pouvait il l'aider à démêler l'écheveau de ses bizarroïdes pensées. Il soupira en son fort intérieur la psychologie n'était pas son truc mais bon…

— c'est une fille tu sortais avec qui déjà ? Linda ?

— non non laisse tomber c'est pas ça. Dit le brun toujours en train de réfléchir

— alors c'est quoi ? S'impatienta le blond, Travis hésita ouvrit la bouche la referma se gratta la tête puis osa enfin lever les yeux pour croiser les deux prunelles claires. Il lâcha enfin le morceau

— J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses.

— Quoi ? Alors là il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'était la meilleure l'autre était muet comme une tombe depuis qu'on leur avait confié la mission et c'était lui qui cachait des choses ? Heureusement Mr Marks eut l'obligeance de continuer tout seul à s'expliquer

— Ouai… tu vois, toi tu sais tout de moi, à chaque fois que j'ai une fille tu le sais, tu connais mes mères adoptives certains de mes frères et tout… et moi ? bah à part Alex je connais rien du tout.

— tu compares Alex à l'une de tes aventures d'un soir ? Attaqua t'il ne sachant trop quoi d'autre répondre, c'était ma femme avec laquelle je suis resté marié trois ans. En face de lui Travis faisait ses petites grimaces comme quand il avait un truc à dire mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas ou qu'il n'osait pas.

— Mais… l'autre soir…

— Ne me dis pas que tu es encore la dessus, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien.

— Et moi je ne te crois pas ! Le silence retomba, Travis prostré dans une attitude boudeuse et réfractaire à toute poursuite de la conversation. Wes le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quand il était dans cet état là il ne servait à rien d'essayer de changer le sujet, il restait buté comme une mule. _Eh merde qu'est ce que je fais ?_ _bon optons pour une amorce_ _j'espère que ça lui suffira_

— Bon… d'accord j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

— Oui, ça je le savais

— Eh ba alors ? Il commençait à être excédé

— mais tu vois y a pas que ça… euh… bah… je n'ai aucun indice… et… puis… fin y a hier… et … tout et … toi tu connaissais… heu ce… fin… Wes ne l'avait jamais vu tellement mal à l'aise et ce n'est que lorsque les bribes de phrases se reconstituèrent dans sa tête qu'il comprit pourquoi. Il bondit sur ses pieds les joues en feu, le cœur tambourinant à mort et attrapa sans trop savoir comment sa veste, les doigts fébriles.

— je crois que je vais m'en aller là.

— Non mais arrèteuh Wes

— Comment oses tu ! Tais toi je m'en vais. Il claqua la porte, descendit les escaliers en courant et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois hors de l'immeuble inspirant l'air frais. La tension retomba et il appuya sa tête contre le mur, un faible murmure franchit ses lèvres,

— Eh merde…

* * *

Wes tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et n'y tenant plus décida de sortir prendre l'air, il hésita en jetant un coup d'œil à la Chrysler puis choisit d'y aller à pieds, il était rentré en furie dans son appartement, le souffle cour. Puis la panique s'était transformée en une rage contre lui même qu'il ne maintenait qu'à grand peine _Bon dieu de merde mais pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que je réagisse de la sorte ?_ _C'était la pire façon de démentir Travis, que doit il penser maintenant ? Il me prend pour un homophobe de merde. Ou bien… il a deviné. _Deviné quoi ? Que ne trouvant plus d'intérêt pour une seule femme depuis Alex il s'interroge ?

Qu'il tente par tous les moyens d'occulter la chaleur dans son corps lorsqu'il voit deux hommes dans la rue ?

Pourrait il deviner les nuits blanches qu'il passe à surfer sur des sites inavouables ?

La difficulté qu'il éprouve à s'interdire de se toucher en regardant ces films ?

Les rêves qui le hantent le laissant pantelant ?

Et enfin cette fameuse soirée samedi soir dernier qui avait eu raison de lui. Il tomba plus que ne s'assit sur le parapet d'un pont et ses yeux se fermèrent au souvenir de la soirée en question.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Il faisait chaud, lourd et malgré une légère ventilation et l'heure tardive, Wes pouvait sentir une goutte de transpiration glisser le long de sa tempe, de son cou et se perdre sous sa légère chemise de coton blanc, qu'il avait pour la première fois associée à un jean plus confortable que ses éternels costumes. Tout en mangeant, il relisait les notes d'un meurtre récemment élucidé de manière à le présenter de la forme la plus douce pour le procès, le coupable n'avait pas besoin d'acrimonie. Un assez pauvre type largué par sa femme, ses enfants. Il était sans famille et un peu porté sur la boisson mais…

— Je peux m'asseoir ? Ses yeux clairs quittèrent le dossier et vinrent se poser sur l'homme qui se tenait droit en face de lui, une petite barbe en collier, des cheveux noirs un peu en bataille et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Sa chemise d'ébène dans une matière fluide et brillante s'ouvrait légèrement sur son torse et Wes, reflexes avachis par la fatigue, ne put faire autrement que claquer son dossier et acquiescer d'un air voulu nonchalant. Le type s'appelait Aaron Montgomery, il avait une discussion intéressante, une classe indéniable quand sa voix grave ondulait avec mordant mais surtout une fine pellicule de transpiration qui rendait sa peau légèrement mate, luisante et totalement hypnotique pour le lieutenant. Ils étaient allés dans l'un des salons de l'hôtel écouter du jazz et échanger une conversation sur leurs préférences respectives en matière de musique, sujet de prédilection pour le lieutenant.

Mais Aaron se passait la langue sur les lèvres sans arrêt, il le fixait avec intensité et se rapprochait petit à petit tout en se passant lentement les mains à l'intérieur des cuisses d'une manière si langoureuse que le blond bouillait intérieurement.

Ils étaient restés là deux heures environ à parler de moins en moins et à se rapprocher de plus en plus, quand Wes, à bout de résistance et mourant d'envie de franchir les quelques centimètres les séparant, s'était levé prétextant la fatigue. Aaron l'avait suivi à son grand dam et là alors qu'il attendait que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre…

Wes avait senti une main survoler sa colonne, passer sur son ventre le faisant frémir de désir refoulé, il lui avait glissé dans la poche une carte de visite qui le brulait depuis lors et qu'il n'avait pas regardée. L'autre s'était penché dans son cou, délivrant une bouffée de parfum musqué et quasi animal, un parfum d'homme. Sa langue avait laissé un sillon brulant juste sous l'oreille accompagné d'une douce morsure et Wes se sentant prêt d'étouffer n'avait pu que se jeter à la hâte dans la cabine et appuyer en panique sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre, et la peur des premiers émois disparue n'était restée que le désir violent et incontrôlable.

Il était un homme et cela faisait des mois non des années qu'il n'avait ressentit ça il _fallait_ qu'il le libère. Alors refoulant ses interrogations il était tombé sur son lit avait glissé une main hésitante sur son jean, frissonnant à la constatation de ce que son corps lui hurlait. En nage il s'était débarrassé de son Tshirt, rapidement, trop rapidement, et avant que le contrôle draconien de son esprit sur son corps ne s'active avait passé une main sous son caleçon.

_Oh Dieu_ l'extase s'était emparée de lui. À la première caresse, tout son sang bouillonnait et les images d'Aaron affluaient dans son esprit sous le va et viens frénétique de ses doigts sur son membre rigide.

Il n'avait eut d'autre solution que de se finir avec une honteuse rapidité, et était resté allongé là un peu hébété ne sachant que faire et que penser. Il avait recommencé trois fois et depuis, était complètement paumé.

* * *

Malgré la chaleur de la nuit il frissonna à ce souvenir qui menaçait de le refaire craquer et inspira de longues goulées d'air. Ce n'était pas facile facile, ce qu'il vivait mais ne se créait il pas les problèmes seul ?

Il se remit à marcher, laissant son regard dériver sur les eaux endormies, il avait quelques penchants pour le sexe masculin n'est ce pas ? Oui, toute sa bonne volonté pouvait s'y mettre mais elle ne l'empêcherait pas de l'affirmer. Quelques penchants mais pourquoi si tard, il n'était plus ado… pourquoi un tel changement s'était il produit en lui ? Ou bien en avait il toujours eu ? Il fronça les sourcils essayant de démêler l'écheveau complexe de sa personnalité.

La nuit se déroula au fil de ses pas, amenant peu à peu la certitude, qu'il n'avait pas tant changé et qu'après tout il était toujours autant le Wes qu'il connaissait.

Il avait descendu des dizaines d'hommes à lui seul, il n'allait pas trembler maintenant tout de même ! Et les questions de Travis sur son comportement idiot ? On verrait sur le moment après tout, non du moment qu'il assumait - et il allait le faire - plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Non rien.

Ce n'est qu'au moment ou un fin liseré de rose à l'horizon annonçait le réveil du monde qu'il se décida à rentrer. Rasséréné et prêt à foncer dans cette enquête maintenant son dilemme personnel résolu.

* * *

_Voili voilou j'attends avec impatience vos remarques et je vous donne rendez vous vendredi prochain ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, promis au prochain les choses se corsent^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5 : Jour 5

Marks arriva de mauvaise humeur ce matin là, et il entra dans le commissariat sans prendre la peine de saluer tout le monde comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il avait assez mal dormi, eh oui ce coéquipier avait le don de le mettre dans des états pas possible et il s'en voulait à mort de sa remarque de la veille, même si pour tout dire il trouvait la réaction du blond un peu disproportionnée.

Après tout il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie, peut être avait il touché un point sensible du lieutenant Mitchell, et puis celui ci s'était ouvert quelques fois depuis le début de la thérapie… Quelle idée avait il eu de passer en force comme un bourrin à la manière de l'autre soir. Si c'était important Wes le lui dirait un jour ou l'autre. Ils se faisaient suffisamment non ?

Travis espérait de tout son cœur que ca n'entacherait pas leur relation et que l'autre allait oublier assez vite malgré sa célèbre rancune tenace. Pour arranger le coup et mettre son coéquipier dans de bonnes dispositions il avait préparé plein de trucs sur la mission et se dirigea vers leur salle de repos pour se prendre un café et par la même occasion des forces en prévision de la tempête qui, il en était sur n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il attrapa une espèce de chausson, ne s'attardant pas à savoir comment il était arrivé là et mordit dedans _hm drôle de gout ce machin_

Il ressortit bien décidé à mettre la main sur son coéquipier et à s'excuser humblement.

Un raffut de tous les diables se faisait entendre dans l'open space et débouchant dans la salle, il resta planté comme un con, les dossiers dans une main le chausson dans l'autre. Wes était en train de faire une compétition de boulettes-panier avec Amy et quelques autres, Wes, son Wes qui rabâchait les oreilles de tout le monde avec ses principes idiots de discipline ! Il hésita un moment entre retourner se coucher et faire comme si de rien n'était mais, n'est pas Travis qui veut, il attrappa une feuille la froissa et d'un mouvement souple et parfaitement maitrisé l'envoya de deux fois la distance déterminée par les joueurs. Les piètres joueurs de basket se retournèrent sur lui et il vit même un sourire éclairer la figure de Wes quand celui ci le salua en même temps que tous les autres. Sans la moindre petite trace de rancoeur, il laissa même les autres joueurs pour venir à sa rencontre.

— Ah t'as finalement jeté un coup d'œil au dossier ?

— Euh… ouai… t'es en jean là ou c'est moi qui… ? S'étrangla Travis en écarquillant les yeux.

Wes lui tapa un peu dans le dos pour l'aider à avaler.

— T'as pas oublié que c'est ce soir que les cambrioleurs vont s'attaquer à la bijouterie Saint – Ange ? Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique. Il avait répondu tout en l'entrainant dans une pièce vide

— Écoute Travis je suis vraiment désolé pour hier je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris je devais être un peu sur les nerfs, enfin on oublie quoi. Il se tordait le visage dans une expression pleine de remords et Travis faillit tomber à genoux devant tant de bonté du Seigneur. Il sauta sur l'occasion, bien décidé à ne pas faire son lourd une fois de plus.

— Pas de souci mon pote, j'avoue moi aussi que c'était indiscret je le referai plus. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence puis Wes faillit lui taper sur l'épaule mais ses habitudes revinrent au galop et il se retint,

— On fait des progrès non ? Et il sortit tout de go.

* * *

— Hier Wes et moi avons eu un diffèrent assez important que nous avons réglé à l'amiable et tout c'est bien terminé, répondit Travis à une question de la psy demandant si ils notaient des progrès depuis le début de la semaine d'avant ou ils avaient eu pour mission de beaucoup pardonner et de s'excuser en se concentrant sur les bons aspect de leur vie. Chaque couple ayant répondu positivement le docteur Ryan semblait fort satisfaite.

— Vous voulez peut être nous l'expliquer ? Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis simultanément secouèrent la tête.

— Bien alors je dois vous dire que je suis très satisfaite de vous tous. Vous avez réussi à vous concentrer sur les choses positives, quelqu'un à t'il une remarque à faire ? Clyde leva la main

— Oui Clyde ?

— Eh bien j'ai trouvé que cet exercice fonctionnait beaucoup mieux que le coup des dix secondes, sa femme approuva. Je pardonne et au bout du compte je me rend compte que cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi c'est tellement reposant… ça force à mettre l'ego de côté pour les petites choses futiles. Les autres couples opinèrent du chef agréant avec bonne foi.

— Fantastique, reprit Elise nous allons donc pouvoir nous concentrer sur ce que malgré vous n'avez pu totalement pardonner, une fois les broutilles écartés nous pouvons donc mieux nous concentrer sur ce qui est important. La femme de Clyde tous sourires lança guillerette.

— Oh il m'a tout pardonné, nous n'avons eu aucune prise de bec durant cette semaine. Wes observa avec amusement le visage crispé du mari devinant sans peine que son avis était contraire. Malgré le coup de coude préventif de son coéquipier, il laissa échapper un ricanement. La psy tourna les yeux vers lui avec son sourire qui annonçait les idées sadiques

— Eh bien Wesley puisque vous semblez enclins aux jugements dites nous l'objet de votre différent avec Travis nous pourrons ainsi vérifier que personne n'a de ressenti à ce sujet. Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains, le silence était dans la salle et tous observèrent la psy et Mitchell s'affronter du regard. _Je le dis ? Je le dis pas ? Et ma résolution d'hier soir ? ça paraitra moins suspect pour Travis si j'avoue non ?_ _Oh et puis merde optons pour le compromis_ ! Wes se racla la gorge à l'immense stupéfaction de son coéquipier

— Eh bien voilà, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Clyde qui avait moyennement apprécié le ricanement. Travis a sous entendu que je pouvais être… comment dire… gay… ce qui peut se comprendre vu qu'effectivement il ne m'a vu avec personne depuis longtemps et que son cerveau est friand de raccourcis qui lui évitent une trop intense réflexion. Marks encaissa la pique, se disant que pour avoir esquivé la tempête il avait bien droit à ça. Et je me suis un peu… bêtement je le reconnais énervé. La salle écoutait captivée et la psy eut une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux

— Et alors ? Wes se tourna vers Travis qui fit un grand sourire et déclara

— Nous nous sommes pardonnés, lui de s'être énervé et moi de mon indiscrétion. _Et toc, pas de mensonge pas de révélations, il faut y aller pas à pas_

— Et… Ils eurent un regard d'incompréhension.

— Et voilà c'est tout mais Clyde et sa femme avaient eux un sujet à aborder nous nous en voudrions d'accaparer l'attention plus longtemps. Avec un gracieux sourire et une politesse nouvelle Wes fit un geste pour donner la parole au couple noir. Elise sembla déçue mais se reprit vite et les applaudit tout de même.

* * *

— Bien Wes Travis vous avez eu beau vous pardonner tout à l'heure et je vous en félicite j'aimerais maintenant que l'on explicite l'une des rancoeurs que vous avez l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent, c'était bien la première foi que la psy leur demandait ça, en général elle les poussait plutôt à oublier leurs différents. Peut être avaient ils fait de réels progrès après tout ?

— Aller ce que vous avez sur le cœur, peut être malgré tout Travis aimerais tu avoir des réponses à tes questions _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a celle là enfin, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne se pose pas plus de questions elle va pas le forcer non plus !_ Mais au grand soulagement de Wes, Travis se redressa soudain, un sujet bien moins dangereux sur les lèvres,

— Eh bien voilà, c'est ta grève de la faim, c'est intenable mon pote ! Tiens ce matin j'arrive j'avais faim je prend un chausson qui trainait et là surprise un truc aux légumes dégueu mais alors… il prit un air dégouté et fit des yeux larmoyants à l'ensemble de la salle.

— Tu as mangé mon roulé végétal ! S'indigna le blond

— ton roulé vomitial oui, j'en ai encore des relents mec c'est dangereux faut pas que tu laisse trainer ça, ou mets une étiquette dessus !

— Travis vomitial ne se dit pas et ce roulé était mon unique repas de la journée, je me le fais livrer de l'autre bout de la ville pour 18 dollars !

— Quoi ? s'alarma le brun avec des yeux exagérément écarquillés, mais t'es malade j'ai mangé ton truc et un kebab et j'ai encore faim !

— Un kebab alors qu'il est à peine onze heures ? Releva Wes avec sarcasme, Travis prit la salle captivée et hilare a témoin

— Regardez vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est déjà assez maigre ? Je sais que c'est moi qui fais toutes les bastons mais quand même, si j'ai besoin d'un coup de main tu te feras casser en deux mon pote. Wes fit un sourire charmeur à Dakota,

— Vous qui êtes dans le biologique regardez le avec tous ces produits issus de la société de consommation ! Je le vois se boudiner !

— Boudiné moi ? Travis se leva et remonta son t-shirt, mais regardez ce ventre plat ! Wes leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exhibitionnisme de son partenaire et tandis que tout le monde s'extasiait sur les abdominaux du brun, il se rapprocha vivement et lui pinça la peau. _Je mourrais plûtot que d'avouer qu'effectivement tu es bien foutu_._ Wes enfin merde commence pas à penser à Travis comme ça _!

— Eh ! Frétilla ce dernier assez peu virilement

— Ah tu vois tu rentrais le ventre, Travis poussa un juron devant l'évidence et se rassit en rabaissant brutalement son T Shirt.

— On verra qui de la brindille ou de Bruce Willis arrêtera les voleurs ce soir… grommela t'il entre ses dents sous les sourires retenus de toute la salle.

Elise Ryan ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur tout en n'oubliant pas le but qu'elle s'était désormais fixée.

* * *

— _Allo_ ?

— Allo, ma chérie ça va ?

— _Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça_

— Détends toi choupette, alors tu leur a dit ?

—_figure toi que ce n'est pas aussi simple…_

— Vas y franco, qu'est ce que tu attends j'ai tellement envie de voir leur réaction !

À l'autre bout du fil, on s'énerva de l'enthousiasme légèrement puéril

—_Ecoute je suis au contact des patients et je les connais. Tout leur dire serait le meilleur moyen pour les séparer définitivement. Ils n'assumeront pas. _

— Ah… Fit la voix dépitée

— _Il faut que ce soit progressif, qu'ils se découvrent petit à petit tu comprends ? Sinon je sais comment ils réagiront crois moi, il vont avoir peur et se révolteront l'un contre l'autre…_

— …

— _Ouhouh t'es toujours là ?_

— Tu crois que je devrais développer le contact humain… en plus de l'analyse je veux dire ? On réfléchit pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent mais pas vexant.

— _Eh bien… tu es douée, ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal… sans doute que cela permettrait de mieux accompagner les patients avec les révélations… choc que tu leur as fait…_

_—_ Oui tu as sans doute raison… dis ?

—_Quoi ?_

— Tu me prendrais en stage ? On s'ébahit un peu puis répondit.

— _Mais… avec plaisir, cependant tu as une telle renommée…_

— Oh coquine, ne fais pas ta modeste enfin ! Tu sais que si tu voulais tu pourrais être aussi célèbre que moi… on pourrait même s'associer, tu vivrais à Boston et on serait…

—_S'il te plait… arrète_

— Mais quoi ! ce serait possible si seulement tu daignais éssayer !

—_ On a déjà eu cette conversation… il est inutile de ressasser les tourments du passé…_

— s'il te plait !

— _c'est non_. Le ton était sans appel

— …

— _tu m'en veux _?

— Pas à toi non… tu sais très bien à qui. On regarda le combiné qui s'était mis à sonner après la dernière réplique,

—_quand se fera t'elle à l'idée ?_

_Eeeeet voilà ! fini je vous dit à dans deux semaines, ou peut être une on verra, laissez moi votre avis ;)_


End file.
